


this isn't what i wanted (but i like it anyway)

by momorings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, this is funny for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: Everyone thinks Mina's smart (and a huge ass), that was right until Momo appeared.





	this isn't what i wanted (but i like it anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> see this is what happens during mimo droughts

The first time Mina's confidence crumbles was when her roommate, Nayeon, asked her to buy her tampons at the nearest local convenience store.

Nayeon was in the bathroom when she called Mina, who at 10pm, was too focused on a book to even hear her. So, it wasn't a surprise when Nayeon came out of the bathroom, clutching her towel firmly, a scowl evident on her face, and Mina not giving two shits about the older girl. She just flipped another page over and ignored Nayeon.

Nayeon cleared her throat in which Mina replied by clearing her throat, too, clearly trying to annoy the other girl more than she already is. Nayeon made a sound between a groan and a growl which made Mina sigh. She wasn't going to understand what's happening in the book with Nayeon distracting her like that.

So, Mina closed her book silently, and placed her hands on her lap before staring up at Nayeon. "What is it that you need, princess?" 

Mina has had a habit of pissing Nayeon off at random times the moment her roommate noticed that Mina didn't speak much. Nayeon thought Mina was just timid and hated people but boy, was she wrong. It's true that Mina hated people but not in that way that she'd like to murder them. Mina hated people because they were too loud and liked to nose around other people's businesses, so she'd annoy them so they'd stop bothering her.

But, Nayeon was different from those people, she usually just banters back with Mina, and the younger girl finds this amusing. 

Tonight was different. Nayeon put her hands on her waist before answering, "Princess, my ass!"

Mina was about to say something that would make Nayeon say how much of an asshead she was but Nayeon was clearly on her monthly period, and even though Mina was more of an ass than a friend, she didn't want to piss Nayeon off during her monthly visits.

She did once and Nayeon didn't wash Mina's clothes for a month. Which made Mina walk two kilometers to the nearest laundry shop and use her excess coins from buying books to wash her clothes for a whole month.

So instead of saying something between the lines of _'You have an ass?'_ and _'I'm being nice by calling you a princess'_ , Mina stood up and put her hands on Nayeon's shoulders.

"Fine, then. What?"

Nayeon blinked. She was surprised that it didn't take her an hour of screaming and threatening to pour water on Mina's book to make her a nice and decent human being. "I'm out of tampons."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Okay? Thanks for the info?"

Nayeon was trying really hard not to throw a book at Mina's pretty face because Mina was the only one that can help her. So, she took a deep breath and gave Mina her prettiest smile before saying, "Please buy me a pack on the convenience store a few blocks away from here."

Mina's eyes widened. "No."

If there's one more thing Mina hated more than nosy people, it was going outside.

Nayeon let out a desperate groan. "Mina, please, I'll never not do your laundry again. I'll even add that fabric softener you want!"

Mina contemplated. If she was going to compute the coins she's going to save.. she could buy another book. "That's a nice offer. Fine. Pray that there aren't many people there or else I would walk away without even buying your damn tampons."

Nayeon beamed. "Yeah, sure, I love praying. Especially the kneeling down part."

Her roommate just threw a slipper at her direction before grabbing her jacket and keys. Mina regretted not bringing extra money so that she could buy herself some snacks.

When she entered the convenience store and she heard the bells ringing, Mina just realized something.

She almost made the doors close at her face when she realized that she didn't know what a tampon is.

"Crap."

To make it more fun, there weren't any other person inside the store other than the girl on the cashier that was already dozing off. And even though there were anyone in the store, there wasn't a chance in any lifetime that Mina was going to ask any of them what a tampon is.

So that is why Mina is currently crouching on the snacks section, and even though she knew Nayeon probably needed it urgently, she still couldn't guess what a damn tampon is!

Mina could've googled what a tampon is if she brought her phone along. Or, she could've asked Nayeon what a tampon is before leaving their apartment but her roommate would've made fun of her for years. Sometimes Mina just wants a book to eat her alive.

"What if tampon is a drink?" Mina asked herself and was about to go to the beverage section when she heard the bell ring.

Mina ignored the person who entered and continued walking towards the beverage section. She was about to open one of the refrigerators when she looked up at the clock hanging just above the racks containing the candies. She stifled a scream when she realized that she has been in the store for almost an hour now.

She heaved a deep sigh, raised her brows at the fact that this was the first time since she fell down the stairs in kindergarten that her heart started to beat faster. All signs of confidence she usually had were nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes and slowly walked to the person that was currently kneeling in front of an assortment of snacks, and a bunch of candies on their hands.

She cleared her throat, and mentally punched herself for clearing her throat when she could've just said 'hi'.

She didn't know if the person was a girl or a boy because the person had a hoodie on and a face mask covering their face.

The person looked up and the first thing Mina noticed was that, the person had beautiful eyes. She probably still needed to read a bunch of books that had the main character describing the eyes of the people they meet so that Mina could fully comprehend and describe the person's eyes. Mina was sure of one thing, though. It was the most beautiful sight.

The person stood up and removed their face mask. Mina stopped breathing.

They were just staring at each other and even though Mina knew she was taking longer than Nayeon expected her to stay in this convenience store, if it means Mina gets to see this girl for a few more minutes, she didn't mind.

"Uh?" The unknown girl said, "Do you need anything in this part?"

Mina blinked a few times before finally getting back her speaking abilities. "Oh! Um, actually, I just want to ask something.."

Mina was trying really hard to string her thoughts together. _"Ask about the tampons! Not her number!"_

The girl just stared at her and Mina guessed that she was waiting for Mina to ask her question.

"By any chance, do you... know, what a.. um, tampon is?"

Mina's last bit of confidence exited out the convenience store the moment she asked that, even though the bell didn't ring, she knew that she has no confidence left in her body.

The other girl was clearly trying to stop herself from bursting out into fits of laughter. But, Mina took it as a blessing when the girl cracked a smile, dropped her candies back on the candy rack and carefully grabbed Mina's bare wrist.

Mina stared at the hands gripping her wrist so softly before looking up when the girl removed her hold and cleared her throat.

"So, this is a tampon."

When Mina stared dumbly at it, the girl started laughing aloud. "You've never seen a tampon in your life?"

Mina nodded her head and the girl's laughter seemed to echo within the store. Mina wasn't complaining, though. She liked the sound of it.

When the other girl stopped laughing, she grabbed one pack of tampon and gave it to Mina. "Alright, sorry for laughing."

Mina gave her a shy smile. The other girl returned it.

They stopped staring at each other when the bell to the store signaled another person entering.

Mina blinked. "Uh, I should probably.. get going?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah, you should do your thing in the bathroom."

At this, Mina's cheek turned red and she tried to come up with a reply but only came with, "T-this isn't f-for me!"

If her friends, especially Nayeon, found out that Mina was stuttering in front of a stranger, a pretty one at that, they wouldn't have believed it.

The girl raised her eyebrows and when she realized what Mina meant, she bursted out laughing again. "Okay, sorry! I'll pay for this as an apology."

The girl grabbed the tampon from Mina's hands, and quickly walked to the counter, and said at the sleeping girl, "Wake up, Jeongyeon!"

In which the sleeping girl replied by falling into the counter and the other girl laughing.

Mina was just blinking at the whole exchange, not believing what was happening right in front of her. She was still trying to comprehend how a stranger just left her speechless and made her forget all the natural smart ass answers she usually had flowing out of her mouth that made people want to cover up her mouth, when the girl came back holding a plastic bag and handing it to her.

"Here, you should probably get going since it's already dark."

Mina continued blinking. At this rate, the other girl might think she has an eye infection or something so she bowed before saying, "Thank you, um.."

"Momo. The name's Momo."

Mina nodded.

Momo scratched her neck and chuckled. "Usually when a person introduces herself, the other person says their name, too?"

Mina's eyes widened before she stuttered out a response. "Fuck. I m-mean, Mina. My name's Mina." She was definitely going to slam a book on her head for voicing that profanity out loud.

Momo only seemed to find it amusing before she smiled and said, "Alright, Mina, see you around. Be safe."

Mina didn't know why the thought of seeing the other girl around made her hatred for going out vanish into thin air. She also didn't know why she was smiling all the way out to their apartment.

And even after Nayeon gave her a piece of her mind for taking that long in the store, Mina was still smiling. Nayeon found it incredibly creepy and unusual that Mina wasn't being an ass and giving lame excuses for taking an hour to buy a tampon. 

Mina was busy trying to commit into her memory her meeting with Momo, in which Mina considers now the girl that an author wouldn't give justice in describing if they were to write about her, to even notice that she was holding her book upside down.

She was about to fall asleep when Nayeon screamed, "Mina! Who's Momo and why is her number in the receipt?!"

That was the first time Mina gave all the fucks in the world in what Nayeon was saying, and within seconds, the receipt was in her hands. She was getting frustrated because her hands were all sweaty which makes it harder to type in the numbers. She was getting frustrated because fifteen minutes has already passed since she left the convenience store and fifteen minutes since she last saw Momo.

When she pressed call, she heaved a deep sigh, and didn't even stop herself from smiling when the other girl picked up at the first ring, making Mina think that she wasn't the only one being this desperate. 

"Took you fifteen minutes."

In which Mina's smart ass mouth returned, "Congrats, you can count."

When Mina heard Momo chuckling at the other line, she realized that if her friends were the one on the other line, they would've screamed a bunch of profanities at her and Mina would have no choice but to feel guilty for a really long time for being an ass at her friends.

But this was Momo, the stranger who laughed at her for not knowing what a tampon is but apologized later by being the one to pay it. This was Momo who bid Mina a safe trip despite meeting each other for like twenty minutes. 

And this was Momo who had the prettiest eyes, the prettiest smile and the most adorable laugh that Mina realized that she'd like to hear Momo's laughs more.

With that, Mina's confidence came back as she said, "Hey, Momo."

"Yeah?"

"If you're free tomorrow.. would you like to go out with me?"

Mina could hear the erratic beating of her heart. This was what she hated the most. She hated expecting things.

She heard the other girl chuckling, and her voice softly saying, "Sure. As long as it's with you and it's not to buy tampons."

And Mina was sure she has never laughed that loud in her life because Nayeon soon knocked at her door, opened it to Mina clutching her stomach while her other hand had her phone on her ear, and Nayeon would be lying if she didn't enjoy seeing Mina this carefree, and well, less of an ass.


End file.
